


Sweet Cherry Pie

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: “I was trying to make you a pie Dean.” He replied softly after a beat.If anyone asked, Dean would deny the clench in his chest at the thought of an Angel of the Lord doing something so domestic just to make him happy. “Yeah? What’s the occasion, my birthday isn’t for a few more months?”Cas shuffled close, slotting himself in between Dean’s legs. Long, cherry juice stained fingers traced gentle patterns over the flannel on his thighs. “Charlie said that today was something called ‘pie day’ and I know your affinity for pie.”





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/gifts).



> I originally wrote this as a quick drabble for my love AuthorOutOfTime and she told me I had to post it.
> 
> Have some fluffy, Pi day fun!

_ Beep. Beep. Beep _ .

Dean jolted awake, his hand automatically going for the gun under his pillow. It took his sleep addled brain a minute to recognize that is was the fire alarm going off. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. A thin wisp of smoke drifted down the hallway outside his room. It was coming from the kitchen. 

“Charlie, what did you do?” Dean grumbled as he went to investigate the source of the smoke. 

When he rounded the corner into the large open kitchen he froze, momentarily stricken by the chaos. Smoke was billowing out of the top of the oven and bits of flour, and something that looked suspiciously like blood, was scattered across every surface; including the ceiling. In the middle of the mess, Castiel was frantically pulling something from the oven. With his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the streaks of white in his disheveled hair, and the splatter of red across his normally pristine shirt, he looked worse than the kitchen.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, his brain finally urging him to go help stop the potential fire. He flipped on the vent above the stove and waved an oven mitt frantically under the smoke detector. He was pretty sure the bunker wasn’t connected to the fire department but he really didn’t want to find out for sure. 

“I don’t know!” Cas growled in response, dropping the pie, if you could call the black lump of charcoal in a pan that, onto the counter. He picked up a cookie tray and tried to help fan the smoke out of the kitchen. “I don’t know what went wrong!”

After a few minutes the beeping finally ceased, leaving the kitchen in a heavy silence. Dean turned to give the other man a once over, checking for any injury. “Cas, what’s all that red stuff? Are you hurt?”

Castiel blinked owlishly at him before looking down at the spray across his shirt. “Oh. I’m fine, it’s just cherry juice.”

“Good,” Dean said as he hopped up onto the counter. “Now you can tell me just what the hell you were trying to do.”

Biting his lower lip, Castiel’s shoulders sagged as he looked longingly at the charred disaster on the counter. “I was trying to bake something.”

“I see that Sherlock, but what?” Dean nudged his boyfriend’s hip with his toe, pulling Cas’ attention towards him. Castiel’s brow furrowed and a frown tugged at this lips when he turned to meet Dean’s eye. Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that the Angel looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. 

“I was trying to make you a pie Dean.” He replied softly after a beat. 

If anyone asked, Dean would deny the clench in his chest at the thought of an Angel of the Lord doing something so domestic just to make him happy. “Yeah? What’s the occasion, my birthday isn’t for a few more months?”

Cas shuffled close, slotting himself in between Dean’s legs. Long, cherry juice stained fingers traced gentle patterns over the flannel on his thighs. “Charlie said that today was something called ‘pie day’ and I know your affinity for pie.”

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight back a traitorous, sappy smile. He carded his fingers through Castiel’s hair, brushing away the flour and letting his nails lightly scrape in the way he knew made Cas melt. “I don’t think she meant that kind of pie sweetheart.”

Castiel shook his head as he pursed his lips. “No, she said that it is a holiday to celebrate the mathematical constant which is usually marked by a large consumption of the similarly named dessert. I’m told it’s symbolic.”

Letting his thumb drag across the stubble along his boyfriend’s jaw, Dean tightened his legs, pulling Cas close. Castiel’s hands traced over the soft fabric of Dean’s tee, skirting up his chest before resting on his shoulders. 

“You know I love you right?” Dean asked, leaning close to lightly brush his lips across Castiel’s in a hint of a kiss. 

The angel hummed in response, his tongue flicking across his lower lip. “I’m sorry I burnt your pie Dean.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean pulled him close into a deeper kiss. Castiel’s lips tasted of sugar, tart cherries, and something that was uniquely Cas and it sent a shiver of arousal down Dean’s spine. He licked across Cas’ lip, begging for permission. With a soft moan, Castiel opened up under his touch. The soft, slick touch of their tongues and the feeling of plush lips was a heady combination and Dean found he couldn’t get enough. 

Eventually the need to breathe became too much and Dean reluctantly pulled away. Castiel’s lips were wet and flushed red, his cheeks were tinged pink, and his pupils were blown wide. No matter how many times they did this, Dean still couldn’t believe he got to see his angel like this. He couldn’t help diving back in for another quick kiss.

“I can think of another way we can celebrate today,” Dean offered with a sly grin. 

“What’s that?” Castiel hummed as he pressed soft kisses along Dean’s jaw. 

“We can always just have sex 3 times. Hell, I never thought I’d say this, but that might even be better than pie.”

Cas pulled back, arching a brow as he studied Dean. “Technically we would need to have sex 3.141592653-.”

Dean cut him off with another press of his lips. “You’re such a nerd,” he teased affectionately. “Now are you going to fuck me or what?”

With a low growl that sent Dean’s blood rushing south, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and lifted him off the counter. Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Cas’ hips and leaned in to trace his tongue along the shell of his ear as he was carried towards their bedroom. 

“Happy pi day Cas,” he murmured, tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

“Happy pi day Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent Pi Day nonsense. You can always find me on Tumblr as ScienceofSociopaths. :)


End file.
